The Secret of Chromastone
Summary When Ben gets sick, he's pleased to see Tetrax (from the original series), but is caught off guard when Tetrax demands Ben give him Chromastone. Tetrax changes Ben into Chromastone but instead showed Diamondhead. Ben doesn't even have a chance to explain what happened to Chromastone when Tetrax attacks him demanding that he handed him over. Tetrax shatters Diamondhead and reveals Sugilite inside. Tetrax gives Sugilite a crystal which he absorbs, then Sugilite flies off to Petropia. Tetrax soon explains about why he needs Chromastone, he tells Ben, Gwen, and Kevin about Chromastone being the only one to save Petropia, by using that crystal (he gave Sugilite) which contains a crystalized back-up of Petropia and it's people (which were destroyed by Vilgax). Ben's situation gets worse when Vilgax shows up, demanding Tetrax return the crystal Tetrax stole back from him. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax fight Vilgax until Kevin accidently tells Vilgax whats going on. Vilgax flies to Petropia, while Ben, Tetrax, Gwen and Kevin go aboard Tetrax's ship and fly to Petropia. Vilgax soon arrives to Petropia and fights Sugilite demanding he return the crystal. Sugilite pleads for mercy, but Vilgax reveals he has none. Ben, Gwen, Kevin, and Tetrax arrives to Petropia, in order to protect Sugilite. Vilgax grabs the crystal off Sugilite only to discover the crystal power had been used up throws it away and flies back to Vilgaxia. A dying Sugilite hands Ben a second crystalized back-up before fading away. Ben then turns into Diamondhead (revealing Diamondhead knows what to do with the crystal) and climbs to the top of Petropia to revive Petropia's people. Ben/Diamonhead's actions revive both the Petrosapiens and Sugilite, who reveals to Ben that he is Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia and reveals that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. Tetrax later flies Ben, Gwen, and Kevin down to earth. Meanwhile, Vilgax gets Ben's cold. Major events *Ben is sick. *Tetrax returns and seeks help from Ben. *Sugilite is released from Diamondhead. *Ben revives Petropia and the Petrosapiens . *It is revealed that Chromastone still remains within the Omnitrix. Debuts *Sugilite Characters *Ben Tennyson(sick) *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Tetrax *Sugilite, Guardian of Petropia *Revived Petrosapiens Villains *Vilgax Aliens used *Diamondhead (sick, 2x, first time is shown a transformation) *Humongousaur (sick, accidental transformation; selected alien was Way Big) *Echo Echo (sick) *Jetray (sick) Trivia *Tetrax reveals that Petrosapiens don't get colds after Ben asks how a silicon-based lifeform can get a cold (after sneezing in Diamondhead form, launching diamonds and mutilating a truck after doing so). *This episode marks the first appearance of Tetrax Shard in Alien Force. It also explains the origins of Chromastone and his connection to Diamondhead (as well as the Petrosapiens and their homeworld Petropia). *The climax of this episode marks the return of the planet Petropia and it's people since its destruction at the hands of Vilgax. *The revived Petrosapiens had Chromastone bodies, hinting that Diamondhead's species is supposed to look like this, and that the Omnitrix never combined their DNA to begin with (Note: Diamondhead still has a purple head and chest spikes, like Chromastone, but it's possible that this was an Omnitrix change, like the alien's eye color or clothing pattern). *When Ben gets a cold first in ''Side Effects'', his face gets pale. However, in this episode, his face doesn't get pale, instead his voice becomes heavy due to the fact that his nose is stuffed. *When Gwen tells Ben that he was going to make everyone sick, she might be referring to the events of ''Side Effects'', as she had caught Ben's cold at the end. However, this time, Vilgax was the target of Ben's viral cold. *Sugilite said that Chromastone was in the Omnitrix which means Ben regained access to Chromastone in this episode. *When Diamonhead revived the Petrosapien were supposed to revive them all, but still not seen any female or a child Petrosapien, however their might just not have been any in that area at the time and were on another part of the planet. *When Humongosaur and Vilgax fight in the factory are a couple in their strength, considering that in The Vengeance of Vilgax, Vilgax beats this even in his giant form. *Side effects of a cold on Omntrix aliens: Humongousaur: sneezes a large amount of phlegm which is yellow in color, Echo Echo: makes a sound blast by sneezing, Diamondhead: sneezes diamonds, and Jetray:slightly weak and cannot fly easily. *The quote by Jetray - "Float like a Butterfly, Sting like a ....uhh" is used by Stinkfly in Secrets. Also Vilgax refers Jetray as an insect which fits perfectly. *It is revealed in this episode that Chromastone's species can also fly. *The next time Chromastone is used is in the series premiere of Ultimate Alien. *This episode confused many people because Cartoon Network and Bandai say that Chromastone has his own planet and species, but there is only one of him and he was only there to be the guardian of Petropia. It is confirmed by Dwayne that he knows a secret. *At the end of the episode, Sugilite mistakenly refers to Tetrax's Species as Crystalsapiens; their real name is Petrosapiens. *It could be that Crystalsapiens and Petrosapiens are an evolved species of silicon-based lifeform. *It could be that Petrosapiens did not have any females nor children; they are born from the Petropia's land. Since in the original series, when Ben transforms into Diamondhead, he became as big as Tetrax. *Sugilite said to Ben that Chromastone was still in the Omnitrix. However, In Fame, Ben says he didn't know that Chromastone was still in the Omnitrix. *The Omnitrix is capable of reconstituting Diamondhead's shattered body and restoring him back to Ben. This is most likely only possible with Diamondhead, and not any of the other Omnitrix aliens. *This episode shows that if a Crystal alien form is Shattered, the omnitrix can put the alien form back together, by chaging forms Errors *When Echo Echo transformed back to Ben he was five of them and didn't unite into one. Yet, only one Ben was seen. Quotes suglite ben please Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Episodes Category:Cleanup Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes